Percy's Story!
by Runa BluGreeYama
Summary: Kisah Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Yang terkadang merasa gundah dengan kekuatannya sendiri, merasa terabaikan oleh ayahnya, dan terkadang sering bertengkar dengan kedua sepupunya. Bagaimanapun ia masih remaja, emosinya masih labil dan sulit untuk dikendalikan. Dan kalian tahu apa yang akan di akibatkan kalau anak dari 3 dewa terkuat itu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya?


**The Power, Life and her Story**

**Disclaimers : Percy Jackson punya Rick Riordan-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : PercAbeth**

**Warning : Gaje, banyak typo, cerita absurd, dan lain-lain**

**By : Runa Blugreeyama**

Kisah Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Yang terkadang merasa gundah dengan kekuatannya sendiri, merasa terabaikan oleh ayahnya, dan terkadang sering bertengkar dengan kedua sepupunya. Bagaimanapun ia masih remaja, emosinya masih labil dan sulit untuk dikendalikan. Dan kalian tahu apa yang akan di akibatkan kalau anak dari 3 dewa terkuat itu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya?

Ia bisa saja melukai siapapun..

.

.

Danau kano.

Tempat ke-2 yang menjadi favorite nya ketika berada di _Camp Half-Blood_, tentu saja yang pertama adalah Cabin Poseidon. Di tempat ini biasanya ia sering bercerita tentang apa saja yang ia alami kepada ayahnya, meskipun ia tidak yakin jika ayahnya akan mendengarkan. Percy tahu, ayahnya adalah seorang dewa laut yang sangat sibuk tapi apakah tidak ada waktu selama semenit sehari untuk sekedar mengobrol dengannya?

Ah, tentu saja tidak.

"Percy!"

Percy sedikit tersentak, ia langsung menoleh. Grover, sahabat baiknya tengah berlari kearahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kau harus tahu! Thalia.. Nico.." Ucapnya tidak jelas. Pundaknya naik-turun dengan cepat.

"_Okay._ _Calm down_, Grover. Ada apa dengan Thalia dan Nico?" Percy bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Grover yang tengah mengambil nafas dengan intens. Berita tentang kedua sepupunya itu selalu menjadi topik yang selalu ia khawatirkan. Karena hal sepele selalu menjadi hal yang besar ketika mereka bertengkar.

"Mereka bertengkar!" Grover nyaris berteriak, wajah ovalnya terlihat khawatir dan menurut Percy ekspresi khawatir itu sedikit berlebihan.

"Bertengkar? Lagi?" Percy mengulang dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari Grover.

"Kau harus cepat menengahi mereka, Percy! Thalia bisa saja menyambar Nico dengan petir!"

Percy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. "Lalu, ketika aku menengahi mereka aku akan terkena sambaran petir Thalia dan dikerubungi hantu-hantu panggilan Nico?"

Karena menurut pengalaman Percy, kejadian yang hampir sama selalu terjadi. Percy berusaha menengahi, Percy pula yang terkena imbasnya.

Grover terlihat bingung saat itu juga. Yah, mungkin memanggil Percy untuk menengahi Thalia dan Nico yang sedang bertengkar bukanlah ide yang bagus. Mereka bisa membuat masalah semakin besar lagi jika digabungkan. "Tapi, hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan mereka." Ucap Grover sedikit tidak yakin.

"Ayolah, Perce.." Grover mendorong Percy. "Mereka berada di tempat latihan pedang."

Percy pun mulai berjalan cepat. Semakin mendekati arena latihan pedang, awan hitam tebal mulai menghiasi langit diatasnya. Beberapa kali suara gemuruh petir terdengar. Percy sedikit merasa heran, kenapa ia tidak mendengar kericuhan ini sedikitpun saat didanau kano. Suasana disana pun terasa dingin menusuk yang membuat tubuhnya terasa merinding. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Thalia dan Nico tengah berhadapan. Kedua tangan mereka terkepal dengan erat. Mata mereka menyorot tajam satu sama lain.

"_Oh my God_! Mereka terlihat seperti akan melawan Kronos saat ini." Gumam Percy.

Beberapa anak Ares mulai bersiap dengan beberapa pedang mereka, meski sebenarnya mereka tahu pedang itu tidak akan berpengaruh besar untuk masalah kali ini. Annabeth terlihat cemas, beberapa kali ia memanggil Thalia dan mencoba menghentikan kemarahan Thalia.

"Hey.. Hey.. Apa masalah kalian kali ini? Bisakah kalian meredam emosi kalian?" Ternyata Percy benar-benar menengahi mereka. Ia datang dan langsung mengambil tempat diantara Thalia dan Nico.

"Dia harus diberi pelajaran, Otak ganggang!" Ketus Thalia. Tanggapannya cukup bagus, karena setidaknya ucapan Percy didengar oleh Thalia.

"Hey.. Berhenti memanggilku otak ganggang, muka pinus!" Percy mulai serius, namun ia menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak berniat mencari masalah denganmu, Thalia."

"Thalia memang selalu mencari masalah dengan siapapun, Percy." Ucap Nico santai.

Blarr..

Petir kembali menyambar sebuah pohon dibelakang Nico. Membuat beberapa blasteran terpekik kaget.

"Oh ayolah.. Dimana _mr_._D_ dan pak Chiron?!" Geram Annabeth. Ia keluar dari kerumunan dan berjalan cepat entah menuju kemana.

"Diam kau, Nico!" Bentak Thalia.

"Thalia, berhenti membuat petir. Kau bisa membunuh Nico dan yang lain.." Ucap Percy jengah.

"Kau jangan ikut campur, Percy! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Kau ingat? Kau telah membuat Bianca terbunuh." Nico menyela.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Bukankah Bianca sudah memberitahumu kalau dia meninggal bukan karena aku? Kenapa kau mengungkit masalah ini lagi sih?"

Emosi Percy mulai terpancing, masalah yang diungkit-ungkit Nico selalu membuatnya emosi. Harus Percy akui juga, ia merasa bersalah atas kematian Bianca. Tapi sudah berapa kali Percy bilang ia tidak bersalah, dan bahkan ia sudah membujuk Bianca agar tidak mengorbankan dirinya. Nico memang menitipkan Bianca padanya sebelum Percy menjalani misi, dan Percy yakin ia sudah menjaga Bianca meskipun akhirnya Bianca meninggal.

"Bianca meninggal karena keputusannya sendiri, Nico. Itu bukan salah Percy." Teriak Grover.

Percy tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau dengar?" Ucap percy.

Krakk...

Tanah disekitar Percy terpecah, muncul beberapa tangan transparan menggapai-gapai seperti mencari 'sesuatu' untuk ditarik kebawah tanah bersama mereka. Percy berusaha menjauh, namun salah satu tangan arwah itu berhasil memegang kaki kiri Percy dengan erat.

"Woaa.."

Percy ingin teriak, tapi seseorang telah mendahuluinya. Percy menoleh, ternyata Thalia terlah terduduk dan dikelilingi beberapa arwah yang berhasil keluar dari dalam tanah. Gemuruh petir kembali terdengar dan kali ini serangan petir Thalia tidak terarah.

"Thalia..." Percy terpekik. Matanya menatap ngeri pada hantu yang memegang kakinya dan hantu-hantu yang mengerubungi Thalia.

"Hantu-hantu ini berusaha membunuhku!" Teriak Thalia. Hnatu-hantu itu berusaha menyentuh Thalia, entah bagaimana meskipun mereka transparan tapi 'sentuhan' mereka terasa nyata dan membuat siapapun yang terkena 'sentuhan' itu merasakan ketakutan yang berlebihan.

Blarr..

Para pekemah mulai khawatir, terlebih anak-anak Aphrodite yang terus berteriak. Percy berusaha mengkonsentrasikan dirinya pada air danau kano. Percy tidak begitu yakin dia akan bisa mengendalikan air danau kano, karena jarak yang cukup jauh. Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba kan?

Wesss... Blarr..

"Ugh.."

Bruk..

Kini petir Thalia menyambar tepat didekat kakinya, membuat Percy terpental hingga menabrak pohon dan membuat pegangan hantu itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Beruntung bagi Percy, petir itu tidak secara langsung menyambarnya. Tapi tetap saja sambaran petir itu membuatnya linglung dan tubuhnya terasa lumpuh seketika. Konsentrasinya buyar.

Matanya yang memburam, namun masih terlihat jelas Nico yang masih berdiri tegak dan Thalia yang masih dikerubungi arwah-arwah.

Apapun..

Siapapun..

Bisakah menghentikan ini semua?

Percy mengalihkan pandangannya, para pekemah semakin menjaga jarak dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari arena pedang itu. Percy khawatir..

"Ayolah.." Ia kembali mencoba mengumpulkan konsentrasinya. Tubuhnya masih bersender pada batang pohon dan tangan kanannya sedikit terangkat kearah danau kano. Semakin lama perutnya semakin terasa bergejolak. "_Come on_!"

Wuusssss...

Berkubik-kubik air datang. Selayaknya air sungai diatas langit, air itu mengalir dari danau kano ke tempat latihan pedang dan berkumpul membentuk sebuah bola air yang besar. Tanpa fikir panjang Percy memerintahkan setengah air itu untuk turun menjatuhi Nico dan Thalia.

Nico terdiam, bahkan ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Apa-apaan kau Percy?!" Geramnya.

Byuuurrrrr...

Nico dan Thalia gelagapan didalam air, setengah air yang tumpah itu kembali menjadi satu sembari membawa Nico dan Thalia didalamnya. Sementara Percy, kesadarannya semakin terancam. Tangan kanannya hampir terkulai, tapi berkubik-kubik air itu akan membanjiri Camp jika ia tidak mengembalikannya ke danau kano.

Gemuruh petir Thalia sudah tidak terdengar, tanah yang terpecahpun kembali menutup dan hantu-hantupun menghilang. Mungkin Nico dan Thalia sudah kehabisan nafas di dalam bola air raksasa itu. Percy menghela nafas. Ia kembali memerintahkan air-air itu untuk kembali dan menurunkan Nico dan Thalia, perutnya kembali bergejolak membuatnya mengerenyit.

Bessstt...

Sulur-sulur anggur melilit Percy, Nico dan Thalia dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Nico dan Thalia yang tengah tak sadarkan diri terkulai dengan pakaian yang masih meneteskan bulir-bulir air.

"_Mr.D.." _Gumam Percy.

"Ternyata kau lagi, Potter Johnson!" Teriaknya dari jauh.

Ah, sepertinya Percy akan disalahkan lagi..

**Lanjut or TBC?**

**Cast :**

Logan Lerman

as Percy Jackson

Alexandra Daddario

as Annabeth Chase

Brandon T. Jackson

as Grover Underwood

Paloma Kwiatkowski

as Thalia Grace

Skandar Keynes

as Nico di Angelo

Woaaa... Apa ini? Maafkan Runa.. Rencananya emang Runa mau bener-bener hiatuss.. Tapi gak tahan nganggurin fic ini begitu saja. Runa memang lagi suka banget sama Percy Jackson. Dan ini adalah fic pertama Runa di fandom lain selain Naruto. Runa berniat nulis fic ini karena fic tentang Percy Jackson bahasa indonesia Cuma sedikit . Semoga kalian para demigod suka yaa.. :D

Boleh minta Reviewnyaa? :D


End file.
